Lose Yourself
by Trunksblue
Summary: Complete! Please Read and Review! AU About Piccolo's past.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own dbz… although I wish I did. :( 

A soft gust of wind swept along the dull green blades of overgrown grass and up the river's current making the dead leaves on the waters surface swirl about. The leaves drifted with the current slowly down the river before being swallowed up and swept away under the waters cold surface.  

  A child grinned and stuck his hand into the freezing water letting it drift with the current until the coldness made him pull it back out. He wore a black Gi and looked as though her were 9 or 10 years old. His skin was a dark green with pink patches outlined with red on the sides of his arms. His large pointed ears twitched every once in awhile as he played in the water. He lay sprawled out on his stomach, and turned his interest to the drying out blades of grass. One by one he pulled the blades of grass up and placed them into a small pile. Soon the pile was as big as both his hands put together. He smirked playfully and picked up the pile of dead grass and threw it into the river watching as the current pulled them away quickly. A few stray blades got caught by the wind and were swept away to the opposite side of the river.  A voice snapped the child out of his bliss and someone yanked him up by the arm.

  "Boy!" The man shouted, anger lacing his voice. "How many times have I told you to stay away from here?!" 

The man drew his free hand back and slapped the boy across the face.  

  "Now go home." He hissed and shoved the boy harshly. "Freak." He spat after the boy and crossed his arms over his chest angrily.

 A single tear ran down the boy's cheek as he ran home as quickly as he could. His cheek burned and began to bruise a light purple. 

 'Freak.' He thought to himself and wiped away the tears trailing down his face. 

He hated it when he cried, it showed his father that he was afraid of him and that he had power over him. The man wasn't even his father, he had found him when he was just a baby and raised him. 

 A root from an old oak tree jutted out from the ground and tripped the boy as he ran. He tumbled forward and slid on the ground tearing his shirt and scrapping up his legs. A trickle of purple blood ran down his arm and was quickly wiped away.

 "Crap." He winced and scowled at his arm in annoyance and then down at his clothes. "Crap! Now I'm in for it." The boy growled and took off running again.

His heart raced, pounding against his ribcage as he approached the small two-bedroom house. Panting he ran up to the front door and went inside then pressed himself up against the wall catching his breath. Soon his breathing returned to normal and he closed the door and went straight into the bathroom. 

  He stared at himself in the mirror and slowly turned on the faucet, splashing cool water onto his face and then watched it drip off. Obsidian eyes stared back at him, a large purple bruise formed just under the left eye.  

  "Freak." The word rolled off his tongue and echoed in his mind several times.

It hit him harder then any other word had before and seemed to burn irritatingly. His 'father' had called him names before but this one seemed to strike him the hardest for some reason.

 Quickly he splashed more water onto his face and rubbed away the dirt then went and changed his clothes. 

Downstairs the door creaked open and slammed shut.

 "Boy!" 

 Involuntarily the boy winced at hearing his father's voice. Slowly he walked out of his room and to the top of the staircase. 

 "Yes Otousan?"

The man scowled and ran a hand through his dark brown hair and glared at the boy. 

  "Come here baka." He snarled angrily.

Hesitantly the boy climbed down the stairs and up to his father. The man stared down angrily at him and lifted up his chin inspecting the bruise on his face.

 He 'Hmphed' and shook his head releasing the boys chin and folded his arms across his chest. 

He 'Hmphed' again, still glaring at the boy. "I could never figure you out, boy."

 The man took a step forward and angrily shoved the boy into the stairs. The boy let out a startled gasp as he tumbled onto the stairs and quickly scrambled to his feet. 

    "I mean," The man continued. "You're green. You know if it weren't for me you would have died, but because I was nice I took you in and raised you. I should have left you for the animals to eat." 

Again the man lashed out and hit the boy across the face causing the boy to stumble backwards, but this time he did not stop, he continued to beat the boy. 

The punches and kicks slowly stopped and the man stood over the boy panting, then angrily he turned away and folded his arms over his chest.

  "Go to your room." He growled and vanished into the kitchen.

The boy slowly lifted himself off the ground and pressed his sleeve to his nose trying to stop the blood that ran freely from his left nostril. More purple blood dripped from his lip onto the front of his shirt as he leaned against the wall for support. Slowly he made his way clumsily up the stairs and into his room. 

  "I've got to get out of here." He panted when he reached his room and closed the door. 

Shaking his head he forced himself to ignore the pain that throbbed all over from the attack. Then slowly he edged towards his window and swung it open. He could make it to the ground by climbing down the gutter and then he would make a run for it. He heard some shuffling coming from downstairs and decided that it was now or never and climbed out the window. As soon as his feet hit the ground he started to run. The last thing he heard before he disappeared into the forest was his father screaming at him to come back. 

A/N: Please Review! This is my first attempt at a serious Fanfic so please tell me if it's good or not. ^_^ Thank-you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ! ***Sigh*** Sorry.

A/N: Wow! I got 3 reviews already! Thank you all! I didn't think I would get three already! ^_^ Oh and b/t/w, the two new characters will only be in here for a couple of chapters and then maybe one or two more later. Thanks for reading and please review! 

The scenery rushed past him in a blur as he ran as far as he could away from the house. He ran for what seemed like hours but were only minutes until his legs finally gave way and he fell forward tumbling down a steep grassy hill. The world swirled around him, then slowly came to a stop.

  "Are you okay?" A voice called from the distant.

  "I think he's dead." Another voice snickered.

The boy jumped up and scrambled to his feet. Two girls stood in the distant staring at him with wide eyes. The girls looked to be roughly around the same age, the one on the right was that tallest and had jet-black hair that stopped at her shoulders. The girl on the left was about a foot shorter than the girl on the right and had long dark brown hair with bangs that stuck out in odd angles. 

  "He is alive!" Shouted the shorter girl and ran a hand through her hair trying to smooth it out. 

 "I knew that!" The other girl snapped and shook her head.

 The boy looked over his shoulders and then back over at the girls, cautiously he took a step forward crossing his arms over his chest. The shortest girl smiled and walked up to him.

  "Hi! My name's Kiseki! What's yours?"

The boy stumbled backwards a few steps glaring warily at the two girls. The taller girl jumped and ran up next to Kiseki.

 "I'm Tora!" She said and smiled at the boy before glaring down at Kiseki.

 "Pi… Piccolo." The boy stuttered then re-folded his arms across his chest. "My name's Piccolo." He repeated with a nod.

Kiseki smiled brighter. "Say Piccolo, you're not from around here, are you?"

Tora jabbed Kiseki in the ribs with her elbow and scowled.

 "What?" Kiseki jumped hissing at Tora. "I meant, I've never seen him around here before."

 "I'm not." Piccolo jumped in. "I'm new here."

Kiseki and Tora both looked at Piccolo with suspicions but pushed them aside.

 "What happened to you? You're bleeding and your face is all bruised." Kiseki frowned sadly at him noticing the various sized cuts and bruises all over Piccolo's face and arms.

Piccolo winced and wiped away some of the dry blood from his face.

 "Nothing." He said and turned away. "I was careless and got hit in the face by a branch." 

Kiseki furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head to the side. 

 "So, Piccolo, where are you staying?" Tora asked shaking her head at Kiseki knowing that she wouldn't accept his answer.

Kiseki stared blankly at Tora then sighed and turned back to Piccolo.

 Piccolo sighed and took a step forward then turned around.

  "I… I'm not sure." He stuttered and then lowered his eyes to the ground in embarrassment. "Actually I'm traveling by myself and haven't found a place to stay at yet." 

 "You can stay with me if you want." Kiseki smiled looking over at Tora. "I'll have to ask my mom but I'm sure it'll be okay."

 Tora nodded and then smiled at Piccolo. "If not you can stay with me and my brother. Don't worry you'll have some place to stay."

 Piccolo smiled a little and nodded. "Okay."

 Piccolo lay awake in a small room with an open window, dresser and wooden walls. It reminded him of his room but without the wooden walls, his walls were white. He stared up at the ceiling a feeling of dread washed over him and he shivered pulling the blankets up to his neck unconsciously. A light tap on the door startled him and he sprang from the bed. Slowly the door opened and Kiseki stepped in looking around. Piccolo sighed in relief and sat back down on the bed. 

 "Sorry if I bothered you." Kiseki whispered. "Just wanted to see if you were okay." She said turning around and started to walk back out the door.

 "Wait!" Piccolo whispered and Kiseki stopped and looked over her shoulder. "You can stay."

Kiseki smiled and walked back into the room and sat down on the bed.

 "You're running away from someone aren't you?" Kiseki asked raising an eyebrow.

Piccolo looked down at the ground in embarrassment. "How could you tell?" He whispered and looked back up at Kiseki.

 "You just seem nervous like someone is looking for you and you don't want to be found."

Piccolo looked away from Kiseki and bowed his head and nodded. 

 "Same person that made that bruise on your face?" 

Again Piccolo nodded swallowing. "Yes." He muttered.

Kiseki frowned and sighed looking out the window.

 "Who?" She whispered then looked back at Piccolo who had his eyes squeezed shut.

     "My father." Piccolo whispered then opened his eyes and stared at the wall. "Actually he wasn't even my father. I was found in the woods when I was a baby." Swallowing he continued keeping his gaze on the wall. "I thought he was going to kill me this time. He said he wished he would have just left me for the animals to eat."

Kiseki looked back at Piccolo sadly. "What did you do that made him hurt you?" 

 "I went down to the river a couple of minutes away from my house." He sighed. 

Kiseki raised her eyebrows in surprise. "That's it?" 

 Piccolo nodded bowing his head again. Kiseki stared at him quietly for a moment before speaking again. 

   "Mind if I ask you a something? I mean…"

 "Why I'm green?" Piccolo looked up surprising Kiseki.

She nodded and Piccolo shook his head staring at the wall again.

 "I'm not sure. I guess I'm an alien. I have some memories of things that hadn't even happened to me. Kinda like visions I guess." 

 Kiseki smiled and tilted her head a little. "Wow. I've never met an alien before."

Piccolo looked at Kiseki again in shock and then shook his head smirking a little.

Kiseki looked down at the floor in thought then back up at Piccolo again.

 "Can I tell you something?" She whispered.

Piccolo nodded giving Kiseki his full attention.

  "Earlier today I heard my mom talking on the phone about you."

 Piccolo raised an eyebrow. "About me?"

 Kiseki nodded. "Yea, she said that you looked a lot like this Piccolo Damaio guy. And when I asked her later about it she told me that it was nothing."

 "You think that there are more people like me then?" Piccolo asked with some newfound hope.

 Kiseki nodded. "Probably. I mean, you can't be the only one left."

  Piccolo smiled and sighed. "Then maybe I'm not alone here on this crummy planet."

Kiseki startled a bit and looked up at Piccolo who smiled at her. She smiled back and shook her head. "No you're not." 

Standing up she stretched a little and glanced at the clock.

 "Whoa! It's really late, I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Piccolo nodded. 

Kiseki smiled and walked out the door. "Good night." She whispered and vanished down the hallway. 

 "Night." Piccolo whispered and crawled back into bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dbz is officially not mine. 

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! ^_^ Here's another Chapter, sorry it's so short. Please Review when you've read it! Thank you again!

The clouds rumbled in bringing with them the rain and thunder.  The night was hot with humidity, slowly cooling off as the rain came pouring down in buckets.  A figure moved through the rain, his drenched clothes clung to him as he ran. The thunder rumbled and a man stepped out from the shadows stopping the boy in his tracks. 

  "Boy!" The man growled as lightning lit up his face for a moment. 

Piccolo gasped and backed up, lighting flashed again and thunder crackled in the distant. 

  "Where have you been?" The man shouted baring his teeth, his hair sticking to his forehead and his eyes dark with anger. 

Suddenly he lashed out and grabbed Piccolo by the arm and threw him to the ground. 

  "Where have you been?!" The man yelled again advancing on the boy.

Piccolo lifted himself out of the mud staring at the man in fear. 

 "No!" He shouted when the man approached him and drew back his foot. 

Angry, the man's lips pulled back in a scowl and he kicked Piccolo in the ribs. Piccolo screamed in pain and rolled over a few times before he was kicked again. 

 "Freak!" The man sneered and kicked the boy again. 

All the air rushed from the boys lungs and he gasped in pain. The rain continued to pour down and another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky hitting a nearby tree. 

 "Get up." The man growled at the downed boy. "Get up before I kill you!" He shouted and kicked him again. 

  Piccolo yelped in pain and slowly climbed to his feet evening out his breath. A small trickle of blood ran down his chin from his lip.

The man smirked, his dark brown eyes filled with malicious evil.

 "Where did you go?" The man asked glaring down at the boy.

Piccolo stared the man in the eyes, "I hate you." He whispered scowling.

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise. "What did you say?" He growled.

 Piccolo clenched his fists shut tightly, his nails slicing through his flesh and drawing blood. 

He bared his teeth at the man. "I HATE YOU!!" He screamed and lunged at the man. 

 The man gasped in shock and stumbled backwards a few steps before the boy suddenly attacked him. Blood flowed from an open wound on the man's face, more flowed down his chin from his lip and more was being coughed up.  Piccolo didn't relent on the attack; instead he attacked harder, intended on killing the man he had known as his father for so many years. 

 "Stop… please…" The man choked out over his own blood. "Stop…" 

 Piccolo shoved the man to the ground and kicked him in the side panting in fury. Blood trickled out of the man's mouth and pooled around him. His breathing came in heavy ragged rasps. Piccolo stared at him, tears flowing down his face lost in the rain that washed them away. His lower lip trembled slightly and he turned away from the scene.

 The rain slowly washed away the blood that surrounded the man who breathed in his last ragged breath and then was silent. 

  Piccolo let out a startled gasp and sprang forward in his bed; panting heavily he slowly climbed out of the bed untangling him self from the sheets and then made his way to the door. Quietly he slipped out the door and down the hallway into the bathroom. Sighing he turned on the water and splashed his face a few times with the cold water.

  "I'm okay." He panted and stared at himself in the mirror. "He'll never find me here." The large bruise under his left eye was fading away along with a few of the cuts on his jaw and forehead. 

 "But I should leave just in case. I don't want to drag Kiseki and them into this." Swallowing, Piccolo left the bathroom and went downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: HI! I don't own dragonball Z. If I did… well let's just put it this way, it would be different.

A/N: Once again I want to thank everyone for his or her reviews. *Grins happily*. Thank you!! Please let me know what you think of this chapter. ^_^ 

Slowly the sun sank down in the horizon; the yellows, oranges, and pinks slowly disappeared with the sun. Piccolo sighed from his spot atop a large cliff, the last of the colors vanished and the stars began to dot the sky. It had been two days since he left home and five hours since he left Kiseki's house. The cold air swirled around him causing him to shiver unconsciously, snapping him out of his thoughts.  Slowly he turned away from the cliff's edge and began to walk down the steep grass slope down to the dying grass fields. A sparkle of light caught his eye and he stopped, tilting his head up to the stars. One star shimmered more brightly than the rest of the stars. Piccolo's eyes locked with the star briefly suddenly he blacked out. 

  Everything was blurry and dark; he could make out a brightly lit city in the distant. The lights from buildings and houses made the city look like a cluster of stars nestled in the hills. Suddenly he was in the city wondering aimlessly around the streets and buildings. He had no control over himself he could only watch what happened next; the buildings around him began to erupt in flames and some of them even crumbled to the ground. People began to run around and scream in fear. 

  A woman ran by screaming then saw him and screamed, "Monster!"

A strange light emitted from his hand and hit the woman disintegrating her to nothing but ashes that were caught in the wind and blown away. More people ran by screaming and suffered the same fate as the woman. The people's screams echoed in his head and everything began to swirl around him.

 Darkness consumed him and the screams stopped, a bright light suddenly cut through the darkness causing him to blink.

 The same bright star still shimmered in the sky. Piccolo shook his head and flopped down onto his back. The grass tickled his neck causing him to shiver slightly. 

 "What just happened?" He whispered softly to himself. "Did I just do that?" 

Slowly he sat up and sniffed the air for smoke and dust. The air was clean and there were no signs of any cities anywhere. 

 "It felt so real though." He sighed and lay back down again. "Maybe it was just a dream."

He yawned and closed his eyes; sleep consumed him and he fell into a dreamless slumber.

  The bright suns poke through the close eyelids of one Piccolo, and slowly woke him up.

Slowly he eased opened his eyes and yawned as he sat up. Suddenly he was jerked to his feet and turned around. He gasped and stumbled backwards away from the two brightly dressed men that stood before him. One was dressed in bright orange and held a large rifle and the other was dressed in green and brown camouflage.  

 "What do you think it is, Fred?" asked the man in orange raising his eyebrows.

'Fred' shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. His gun hung loosely on his back in a case.

 "I don't know. Looks like some kinda weird little kid."

Piccolo scowled and raised one of his eyebrows. 

 "Looks mean." The other man said nervously while clutching his rifle.

Fred rolled his eyes at the man then looked back at Piccolo. "Hey kid, what's your name?"

 Piccolo smirked and crossed his arms. "Piccolo."  

 "Piccolo, eh? See George, there's nothing to worry about. He's just a kid."

George nodded warily at Fred still clutching his gun nervously. Fred looked Piccolo over one last time then smirked and began to whisper to George. 

 "I bet we could make a fortune off this kid, you know?" 

Because of Piccolo's good hearing he heard every word that Fred said. 

 George nodded and grinned. "Hey kid, wanna come with us?" He said advancing towards Piccolo.

 Piccolo shook his head and took a step backwards then turned and started to run.

 "He'll be worth something dead or alive! Catch him!" Fred shouted at George.

George steadied his gun and aimed at Piccolo.

 A loud CRACK echoed through the air and a searing pain shot through Piccolo's right shoulder blade. The blinding pain caused him to trip over his own feet. He hit his head on a large rock and skinned up his hands on the hard ground.

 "I got him!" George shouted in triumph and smiled at Fred,

Fred nodded in approval and the two ran over to the fallen boy.

Piccolo heard the two men approach him and tried to get up. 

 "He's still conscious." George whispered to Fred and slowed his pace. 

Piccolo squeezed his eyes shut and slowly climbed to his feet clutching his right arm. Blood gushed from an open wound on the side of his head and his shoulder. He eased open his eyes again to see the two men standing three feet away from him. George was steadying his rifle again. Panic raced through Piccolo's veins, his heart pounded in his chest and ears. Suddenly instinct took over and he raised his uninjured arm up and held it out in front of him. George lowered his gun in confusion and Fred's smirk vanished.

 Piccolo's outreached hand began to glow a bright yellow that soon formed a large ball. His hand felt warm from the light that emitted from it. 

 "What the…" Fred trailed off when Piccolo suddenly fired the ball.

 It engulfed the two men, disintegrating them instantly.  

The warmth left his hand and Piccolo slowly dropped it back down to his side. His eyes rolled up in the back of his head and he passed out. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z Is not mine. No not at all.

A/N: Hello everyone once again! Sorry this chapter is kinda short I kinda have a bad case of writers block. Please tell me what you think of it though. ^_^ Oh and please tell me if you want me to keep Kiseki in this or well… uh… not. Any whoo! Please review! Thanks! -TB 

It was pitch black and his head throbbed with a horrible pain. A feeling of being watched and in danger surged through him and he tried to pry his eyes open. Bright light blinded him and made his head throb harder. A voice flickered in and out. He could make out bits and pieces of what was being said but it all seemed to confuse and frighten him more.

  "…Awake…. Calm… Piccolo… Okay… " 

He knew this voice but… from where? Again he tried to open his eyes only to have the light burn them and cause his head to throb more. Quickly he snapped them back shut and tried to speak instead. 

  "Where…?" He whispered softly trying to find his voice.

A cold cloth was suddenly placed over his eyes. "It's me." A female voice whispered.

 The sense of danger faded and was replaced with a sense of relief.

  "Ki… Kiseki?" He mumbled and tried to sit up but couldn't even lift his head up due to the amount of blood he had lost.

  "Yes, it's me. Now rest." 

Piccolo complied and had once again fallen back to sleep. 

    "_Death_…"

 The wind howled through the trees bringing in a raging storm. 

  _"This world will soon know the wrath of Piccolo Damaio!" _A deep voice hiding somewhere in the trees growled to itself. 

Piccolo gasped and sat up panting in fear. His head no longer throbbed but instead was reduced to a dull ache. His head and shoulder had been carefully wrapped, a small spot of dried purple blood stained the wrap on his shoulder. He panted for a few more minutes then slowly swallowed and looked around. 

 "Kiseki?" He whispered noticing the small frame curled up in a blanket in the chair next to him. 

A small smile lifted the corners of his lips and he sighed looking around. The room was dark due to the closed curtains, a few rays of sunlight managed to sneak around it and into the room. 

 Kiseki stirred and stifled a yawn with the back of her hand then slowly eased open her eyes. Her dark green eyes seemed to sparkle with some kind of invisible light as she stared at Piccolo.

 "You're awake." She smiled. "You've been out for a couple of days."

Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "How… how did you find me?" He whispered and looked up at Kiseki.

Kiseki looked at the ground in embarrassment.

 "I followed you." She whispered keeping her eyes on the floor. "After you left I waited for a little while then followed you."

Piccolo's face softened a little and he sighed. "Then you saw…"

 "What happened to those hunters?" Kiseki cut him off. "Yes… and so did someone else."

 "What do you mean, 'so did someone else.'?!" Piccolo shouted then grabbed his head as pain seared through it. 

Kiseki startled. "I mean everyone knows. Someone else must have seen you kill those two farmers and went and told the police. They're looking for you! You'll only be safe here for a little while."

 Piccolo stared at Kiseki in disbelief then cradled his head.

 "Are you okay?" She whispered putting a hand on Piccolo's shoulder.

He shrugged it off and sighed silently. "I keep… having these dreams…" He whispered. "Where I'm destroying these buildings and killing all of these people."

Kiseki leaned back in her chair and listened silently.

 "I can still hear their screams as I kill them. At first I thought they were just nightmares, but they would happen even when I was standing. Then I killed those hunters… the same way I killed those people in my dreams."

 Kiseki swallowed and stood up turning her back to him. "They have to be just dreams… they have to!"

Piccolo looked up at her with fear in his eyes. "How can you be so sure?" He hissed and put his head back into hands. "You don't _hear _them… you can't _see _the looks on their face's before they are killed."

 Kiseki turned back to him and shook her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered. 

Piccolo looked up again to find that the room was empty.  


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer!: If I could be any animal I could think of I would be those weird little mole creatures from Dbz. I guess what I'm trying to say here is that I DON'T own DBZ!

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I've posted another Chapter. Writers block. Well anyways this is probably one of the most angst chapters I have written. I hope it's good. Please review!!! ^_^ 

   The sun slowly rose to greet a new day. Soft colors pierced the sky creating a beautiful sunrise. The birds chirped happily and sang their songs without a care in the world.

A soft click echoed through the air followed by a loud CRACK interrupting the birds' joyful songs. Silence hung in the air and then shattered like glass by another loud CRACK!

Kiseki gasped and fell limply backwards onto the ground.

  "NOoo!!" Piccolo dropped down by Kiseki's side pressing his hands helplessly onto her stomach.

Blood soaked through her T-shirt and pooled around her staining Piccolo's hands and clothes a dark red.

Kiseki struggled to breath as blood seeped out through her gums coating her lips.

"Pic..." A fit of coughs racked through her body causing more blood to coat her lips.

Piccolo shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "Don't talk... Please, just don't talk." He whispered and opened his eyes again.

Kiseki coughed again and shook her head weakly. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Piccolo's voice cracked from struggling not to cry.

Kiseki just smiled weakly another fit of coughs consumed it causing her to wince in pain after it was over.

"Good… bye..." Kiseki sighed and slowly closed her eyes and went limp.

"No! Don't you dare die on me!" Piccolo screamed as he shook Kiseki's shoulders to no avail.

He stared at her face helplessly then slowly laid her back down and stood up. His eyes slowly left Kiseki's face and turned to the man responsible for her death.

"I knew I would find you again." The man smirked and ran a hand through his dark brown hair.

Piccolo scowled. "Why? Why did you kill her!?" He screamed clenching his fists together.

His nails cut into his own flesh drawing blood that mingled with the blood already on his hands.

 The man's eyes shined with evil and he carelessly waved his gun at Piccolo.

 "Why did you leave?" He hissed dropping his arm down by his side. 

 Piccolo gritted his teeth together. "Why did I leave?!" He shouted, "You bastard! How can you ask me that!?"

 The man unconsciously wrapped his finger around the trigger. Piccolo took a step closer to his father; dried tears and blood stained his face and clothes. 

The man sneered at him standing his ground, "What happened to your face boy?" He said referring to the scar along side of Piccolo's temple.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes, "I fell and hit my head on a rock." He replied through gritted teeth.

 "Clumsy fool." The man hissed and raised his gun even with Piccolo's head.

Piccolo froze, his eyes widening as he stared into the barrel of the gun. 

 "Freak." The man breathed and squeezed the trigger.

Piccolo gasped and dropped to the ground onto his back where he laid motionless. The man smirked and tossed his gun to the side then walked up to the still form on the ground. 

 "Never liked you." He whispered and reached down to check for a pulse. 

Suddenly Piccolo's eyes snapped open and he grabbed the man's hand crushing it. The man screamed in agony and tried to jerk his hand away from the crushing grip Piccolo had on it. Blood dripped from his hand as his own bones pierced through his skin.

 "Missed me." Piccolo hissed and released the man's hand and stood up.

The man stumbled backwards in pain.

 "You're… you're some kind of monster!" He shouted in fear as he clutched his mangled hand to his chest.

Piccolo scowled narrowing his eyes, "No Father, _you're_ the monster." Slowly he extended his hand creating a strange ball of light.

 "What the Hell!?" The man shouted frozen in place.

Piccolo released the ball of light hitting the man with it. The man screamed in terror as the light consumed him and disintegrated him to nothing but ashes that blew away with the sudden gust of wind.   Piccolo scowled and dropped his hand to his side.

 "It's over." He whispered and turned around.

His face softened at the sight of Kiseki's lifeless body lying in a pool of her own blood.

  "Kiseki…" He whispered swallowing. 

Slowly he dropped down to his knees and started to dig, his face emotionless as he dug. Later that day he slowly stood up wiping the sweat from his eyes. He had been digging for about five hours with nothing but his hands. His fingers bled from small cuts that he had acquired from small stones embedded in the dirt. Carefully he picked Kiseki up and laid her down in the hole he had just dug. 

 "I'm sorry." He whispered and slowly covered her up with dirt.

That night he dreamt that he was standing in a small dark room. The only light was a small candle that flickered occasionally from an invisible wind. Someone stood behind the candle hidden in the shadows.

 "You have been born to kill for you are part demon," The person whispered in a deep raspy voice. "You will avenge my death and kill the boy with the name of Son Goku then you will take over the Earth." 

 "Who are you?" Piccolo whispered. 

The person suddenly moved causing the candle to go out.

 "I am your Sire, Piccolo Damaio." 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz. Except Kiseki!

A/N: Hello! Thank you all for all of your wonderful reviews! ^_^. Sorry it took me a little while to write this chapter. This chapter takes place 10 years after Kiseki died and Piccolo killed his father. I have been experimenting with ideas and this one seemed to be the best. So tell me what you think. 

At the edge of a small glowing fire sat a small child about the age of 4 or 5. A white headband kept his unruly jet-black hair back out of his eyes as he stared into the fire.

  "Mr. Piccolo?" He whispered glancing toward the tall man sitting across from him. The man opened his eyes and glared at the boy. 

 "What, Gohan?" He grunted.

The boy shifted a little then looked back up at the man. 

 "How did you get that scar on your face?" He whispered finally.

Piccolo winced a little at the question then scowled. 

 "It's none of your concern." He snapped. "Now go to sleep."

Gohan stared at Piccolo for a moment before he moved away from the fire and lay down. 

 "Sorry." He whispered before drifting off to sleep.

 Piccolo raised an eyebrow curiously but shook it off. 

It has been six and a half months since he fought and killed Raditz along with Son Goku. On that day he kidnapped Goku's son, Gohan, and has been training him since. Piccolo grunted and closed his eyes trying to get back to his meditations but couldn't for some reason. He scowled angrily and opened his eyes looking around.

 'He'll be fine.' He decided standing up and flying away from the campsite. 

He landed about a mile away from where he had first brought Gohan when he took him.

~Flash Back~

 A small boy with unruly jet-black hair sat in a small pool of water screaming and crying.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! I WANNA GO HOME!!!" He shouted rubbing the tears from his eyes. 

 "SILENCE!!!" 

The boy jumped and stared at the man that had abducted him. The man was a dark green and was wearing a dark purple gi with a cape and turban.

 "If you don't stop that sniveling whimpering I'll kill you now!" The man hissed clenching his fists.

 The boy stood up defensively. "No you wont! My dad is Son Goku and he'll… he'll save me!" 

~Flash Back Ends~

 Piccolo took a deep breath and slowly let it out as he tried to clear his head. Overhead the star sparkled and shined as if nothing in world could hurt them. But in reality there was always something that shot them down and crushed them.

Piccolo stared at the stars for a while, just mapping them out and naming the constellations in his head. He could remember doing the same as a kid, laying on his back and counting the numberless stars. But that was a long time ago and things had changed. Piccolo grunted and looked around warily, shrugging his shoulders he threw off his cape and turban and laid down in the grass to watch the stars. 

~Flash Back~

 Two kids, a boy and a girl lay in the grass looking up at the stars. Every now and then one of them would point up to a section of the sky.

 "What's that one called?" The girl pointed to a small cluster of stars.

 "The big dipper." The boy answered with a smile. "See how those stars all connect making it look like a giant spoon?"

The girl giggled, "Strange spoon. What about that one?" She asked pointing to another cluster of stars.

The boy stared at it for a minute then shrugged. "I can't remember. I know they're suppose to be fish though."

 "Oh." The girl sighed, "You know a lot about the stars anyways. How did you learn so much about them anyways, Piccolo?"

The boy shrugged. "I remember someone telling me about them."

 "And you can't remember who?" The girl asked rolling onto her side.

Piccolo shook his head. "No. Hey Kiseki?"

 "Huh?"

Piccolo smiled a little and pointed to the sky. "See that star up there? The brightest one?" He whispered.

Kiseki nodded sitting up. "Yea I see it."

 Piccolo smiled and looked over at Kiseki. "I think that star should be yours."

Kiseki turned to Piccolo, "Mine? How can you own a star?" 

 "Why not?" Piccolo smirked and turned back to the star.

 "It'll be _our _star." Kiseki whispered suddenly. "When ever you see that star will you think of me?"

Piccolo looked down at her and nodded. "Okay."

~Flash Back Ends~

 "I was a foolish kid." Piccolo growled and tore his eyes off of the sky. 

 A sigh escaped his lips and his face softened a little. "But she didn't deserve that kind of fate." 

Slowly he gathered his stuff and stood back up. The sun was just coming up in the horizon making the stars dim and slowly disappear. 

 "Been out here longer than I thought." He grunted and put his cape and turban back on. 

He stood there a moment longer then took off into the sky and returned back to campsite. 

So what did you think? Should I have kept writing about Piccolo when he was younger or keep writing it this way? Thank you again for the reviews!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! I decided to make this chapter into a songfic. I heard this song and thought it would be perfect for this chapter. Hope you all like it and thank you all for your reviews! ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the song "Name" By the Goo Goo Dolls.

 Piccolo silently landed in the shadows of the campfire, he stared at the form curled up in a ball shivering a couple of feet away from the fire's edge. Without thinking he pulled off his cape and tore it off the weight. Silently he walked over to the boy and covered him with the cape. The shivering stopped as the boy snuggled into the cape and fell into a more peaceful sleep then he had been in.

~ _And even though the moment passed me by   
I still can't turn away_

_'Cause all the dreams you never thought you'd lose   
Got tossed along the way _~  
  


 Piccolo stood there for a moment a little shocked at his actions but pushed them to the back of his mind. Slowly he turned around and pulled off his turban tossing it into the darkness as he walked back into the shadows. 

  Gohan woke up the next morning curled up in Piccolo's cape. Stretching he looked around for the Namekian warrior and found him meditating next to the cliff's edge. 

  "Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan whispered softly.

Piccolo was still for a moment before he finally opened his eyes and stood up. 

 "What?" He grunted as he folded his arms across his chest. 

Gohan tilted his head a little and lifted up the cape. "Thank you." He said finally.

Piccolo stared at him for a second then shook his head and turned away. 

 "Go get something to eat the Saiyans are coming today."

Gohan nodded nervously and climbed to his feet. "You think we will win?" He whispered.

 "We'll see." Piccolo grunted keeping his back to the boy. 

A few seconds later he heard him walk off in search of something to eat.

~_ And letters that you never meant to send   
Get lost and thrown away_

_And now we're grown up orphans   
That never knew their names _~

A few minutes later Gohan returned with an armload of apples and several other things.  Carefully he sat them down on the ground and began to slowly eat. Piccolo stood a couple of feet away standing at the cliff's edge staring off into the distant.

 "Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked after finishing his third apple.

 Piccolo grunted in response keeping his gaze steady. 

Gohan swallowed and picked up another apple. "I was wondering, why wont you tell me about that scar on your face?" 

 Piccolo winked inwardly. "Because it's none of your concern." He grunted. 

Gohan put the apple back down on the ground and stood up.

 "Please? Please Mr. Piccolo tell me." He pleaded staring at Piccolo's back. 

~_ We don't belong to no one   
That's a shame_

_You could hide beside me   
Maybe for a while __~_

Piccolo tore his eyes away from the patch of sky he had been staring at and to the child now standing next to him. He glared at him for a moment but realized that the boy wasn't afraid of him. His face softened a little and he sighed. 

 "Why do you want to know so bad?" He whispered looking back at the cloudless sky.

Gohan shrugged, "Cause you're my friend." He answered innocently. 

 "I got it when I was young." Piccolo grunted remembering the day he got it. 

 "How?" Gohan pushed.

Piccolo scowled and looked down at the boy once again giving in to those pleading eyes.

 "I had been shot by some idiot and I fell hitting my head on a rock." He sighed rubbing his temples that had started to throb.

A look of surprise passed through Gohan's features turning into anger.

 "But why would someone do that?" He whispered.

Piccolo shook his head not knowing himself. 

~ _And I won't tell no one your name   
And I won't tell em' your name_

_ And scars are souvenirs you never lose   
The past is never far ~_

"Were you always by yourself?" Gohan changed the subject.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow and turned to the boy, "Full of questions today, aren't we?" He grunted.

 Gohan blushed a little in embarrassment. "I'm just curious." He whispered.

Piccolo smirked and nodded. "No, I had a friend." He said after a moments pause.

 Gohan looked up in surprise. "What was her name." 

"It's not important anymore, she died when we were younger." Piccolo grunted a scowl crossing his features.

 Gohan looked down at the ground sadly. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

 "Don't be." Piccolo growled once again looking over the edge of the cliff.

 "How'd she die?" Gohan whispered softly.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes and for some unknown reason told him. 

 "She was killed by the man I called father for so many years. He shot her and I killed him." He said coldly remembering the day it had happened as though it were only yesterday.

 "Your father killed her!? But why?" Gohan gasped in shock, he had no idea that his friend had gone through so much.

~ _Did you lose yourself somewhere out there_

_Did you get to be a star   
And don't it make you sad to know that life   
Is more than who we are_ ~

Piccolo shook his head slowly clenching his fists together and baring his teeth.

 "He was a son of a Bitch! And he loved to hurt me!" He growled angrily, memories of burying his only friend flashing by his minds-eye.   
Gohan watched helplessly as Piccolo fell to his knees and smashed the ground with his fist causing a small tremor to shake the ground. He finally understood now why Piccolo had been the way he was and it wasn't right. Slowly Piccolo regained his composure and he stood up.

 "She shouldn't have died." He whispered still seeing her blood staining his clothes. "And it's my fault." 

Gohan shook his head. "No! It's not your fault!" He blurted out clenching his fists. "It's not your fault!"

Piccolo's head snapped up in surprise and he turned staring helplessly down at the boy.

~ _We grew up way too fast   
And now there's nothing to believe   
Reruns all become our history   
A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio_ ~

 Piccolo frowned and looked back up. "I let her come with me. "

Gohan shook his head. "But you couldn't have known." He whispered.

~ _And I won't tell no one your name   
And I won't tell em' your name   
I won't tell em' your name_ ~

Piccolo scowled. "It doesn't matter now." He growled. "She's gone now and we have troubles of our own now. The saiyans will be here any minute."

 Gohan stared at Piccolo speechless for a moment then nodded.

 "Let's go." Piccolo grunted and jumped off the side of the cliff flying away.

Gohan sighed and followed suit. "Okay." He whispered softly.

~ Think about you all the time   
And I don't need the same   
It's lonely where you are come back down   
And I won't tell em your name ~

  
A/N: Please Review!!_  
_  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Dragonball Z is not mine! But one day… hey I can hope!!

 A/N: Thank you for your Reviews! And thank you Nat for your suggestions! ^_^ 

Pieces of memories flashed by Piccolo's minds-eye as he ran in front of the Ki blast aimed at the frozen Gohan. Memories of training Gohan only days ago raced through his mind along with things that had happened years ago. 

~ Flash Back~

 "Just give up! You're not going to win in that state!" A teenaged Goku shouted at a battered up teenaged Piccolo.

 "Heh. I have one last trick." Piccolo grunted and began to glow.

Goku stumbled backwards in confusion and watched as Piccolo grew 20 sizes bigger.

 "What the Hell!?" Screamed Goku as he ducked Piccolo's gigantic fist. 

Piccolo smirked and tried to crush Goku under his fist again. 

 "I was made to kill you, Son Goku! And I'm going to do it now!"

~Flash Back Ends~

The blast hit him head on and Piccolo snapped back to reality screaming in pain. The ki blast lasted only a minute before it lost its energy and faded away. Nappa laughed stupidly expecting to see the little kid he had been aiming at laying on the ground lifeless. His laughter stopped abruptly when he saw Piccolo standing where the kid should have been. 

 "Damn it! I hit the Namek instead! Oh well, you win some you lose some." 

 Piccolo smirked warily before he fell forwards onto the ground still smoldering. Gohan lowered his arms away from his face and saw Piccolo lying in front of him. 

 "Oh no. Mr. Piccolo!" He shouted and ran to Piccolo's side.

Piccolo smirked a little at seeing Gohan. "Run away Gohan." He whispered slowly losing his strength.

Gohan shook his head, tears running down his face.

 "Why did you do that Mr. Piccolo?!" He cried.

Piccolo frowned a little. "I told you to… run… go…"

 Gohan sniffed and shook his head stubbornly, "No… no…"

 "Oh, the shame… Piccolo the great… the incorruptible evil…" Piccolo whispered smirking as tears ran down his face,  "It's… it's because of you… and your dad… y-your softness… infecting me… But… you know, boy… you were the only one who ever… ever really talked to me… the couple of months… I spent with you… weren't really… so bad…" Slowly the smirk faded away as he gaped his last breath, "Don't… die… Gohan…" He breathed and then was gone.  (1)

Gohan stared at Piccolo's face for a moment then screamed in anger and sadness.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  The next thing Piccolo knew he was standing in a line with a bunch of floating spirits and… Kami.

 "What the!? Kami?!" Piccolo scowled angrily looking at the old God with hatred in his eyes.

Kami nodded sadly a small smile lifted the corners of his lips.

 "So Piccolo, we meet again. I saw what you did back there on Earth. That was noble of you."

 Piccolo snorted and folded his arms across his chest.  "It was nothing."

Kami just shook his head sadly and shifted his gaze to the front of the line.

 "Look we're almost there." He smiled leaning against his Staff. "I have already made a request with King Enema that you be sent to King Kai's for training." 

 Piccolo scowled, "As long as I get to keep my body." He grunted taking a step forward as the line moved.

Kami nodded. "Yes you'll get to keep your body. I heard that there is also someone who wants to see you."

 Piccolo raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

Kami just smiled keeping pace with the line as it began to move faster. "You'll see." 

 "I hate this place." Piccolo growled from his spot under one of the few trees on King Kai's planet.

He watched as Tein, Chiaotsu, and Yamucha all spared against each other. He had been sparring with them earlier but got bored with them easily and decided to go back to meditating. 

 "Bakas." He muttered under his breath and closed his eyes.

'What can be taking them so long?' He thought referring to Goku, Gohan, and Krillin gathering the dragon balls on Namek.

 King Kai gave them very few updates on what was happening, so far they had killed some team of moronic dancing aliens and now Goku was being healed in some kind of tank devise. 

 He was about to slip into a deeper meditation when he suddenly felt someone's hand on his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he glared angrily over his shoulder at King Kai.

 "What do you want old man?" He snarled.

King Kai just smiled at him and shook his head. "Sheesh! And here I thought I was being nice coming to tell you that you had a visitor!"

Piccolo's eyes widened a little. "A visitor?" He grunted standing up. "Who is it?"

 "See for yourself." King Kai laughed then turned serious suddenly. "You better lighten up, Piccolo." He warned as he walked away.

 Piccolo scowled at King Kai's retreating back then turned to the house and went around to the front of it.

Tein and Yamucha stopped their sparring match and watched Piccolo go into the house.

 "Wonder who wants to see Piccolo?" Yamucha whispered over to Tein who nodded.

 "It's none of your concern." King Kai shouted from where he stood at the edge of his planet.

Both Yamucha and Tein startled and turned to King Kai.

 "But King Kai…" Yamucha argued.

King Kai chuckled at him and shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough."

 Yamucha looked back at Tein and sighed. "Guess we'll have to wait."

A/N: Who has come to see Piccolo??? The next chapter will be up… well pretty soon. ^_^ Please Review!

(1): Piccolo says that in the Manga I have. 


	10. Chapter 10

 Disclaimer: I do not own Dbz! But I do own Kiseki and my corny imagination! 

A/N: ^_^ Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of my story!  

Piccolo walked into the house spotting immediately his visitor sitting at the table. Sunlight streamed in through the windows lighting the room up nicely. 

  Piccolo leaned against a wall and folded his arms over his chest. "You wanted to see me?" He grunted.

He still couldn't figure out who this person was even when she turned to him. Smiling she stood up, her dark green eyes sparkling in the sunlight.   

 "It's been a long time." She whispered.

Piccolo narrowed his eyebrows trying to remember who this girl was. Suddenly it dawned on him and his eyes widened.

 "Ki… Kiseki?" He whispered now standing up straight.

The woman nodded smiling and she walked across the room and hugged him. 

 "I never thought that I'd see you again." She whispered pulling away from the embrace. 

Piccolo nodded smiling. "How did you find me here?"

 Kiseki smiled and sat down at the table again. "It wasn't easy, that's for sure." She laughed, "But then this man came to me the other day and asked me if I knew who you were."

 Piccolo raised and eyebrow, "Did he look like me?" He grunted and Kiseki nodded. "It was Kami."

 "Yes, that was his name. He asked if I would like to see you again and that's how I got here." 

Piccolo smiled again. "It's good to see you again."

Kiseki stared at Piccolo for a moment then looked away; a troubled expression crossed her face.

  "He also told me that something had happened to you after I died. What happened, Piccolo?"

 Piccolo frowned and looked away. "I can't tell you." He whispered.

Kiseki stared at him with pleading eyes, "Please?" She whispered. 

Slowly Piccolo looked back up at her and sighed, "You'll hate me."

 "Nothing can make me hate you." 

 Outside Yamucha and Tein stood peering inside the house through the window.

 "She's… she's hugging him again!" Tein whispered in surprise.

 Yamucha's eyes widened, "And he's hugging her back!!" 

The two looked at each other in astonishment then back into the window.

 "Hey! You guys! They're going to make the wishes now!" King Kai shouted suddenly.

Both Yamucha and Tein fell backwards startled and quickly jumped to their feet running over to King Kai.

 Piccolo and Kiseki both came running out of the house and joined King Kai and the others.

 "What's going on?" Piccolo asked keeping Kiseki close to him.

King Kai hesitated for a moment; "They're going to make the wishes but the Dragon can only wish back one person at a time." 

Piccolo clenched his teeth together. "Damn it! King Kai can I talk to Gohan?"

 "Hey no way Piccolo! You're just going have him wish you back! That's not fair!" Yamucha intruded angrily.

  "Shut up!" Piccolo shouted causing Yamucha to stumble backwards in fear. "Please King Kai… let me talk to Gohan."

 "Well… since you asked nicely." King Kai sighed and Piccolo put his hand on King Kai's back.

 "Thank you. Gohan! Can you hear me!" Piccolo shouted.

 "You don't have to shout!" King Kai yelled over the ringing in his ears.

 "Oh sorry," Piccolo mumbled then continued, "Gohan can you hear me?"

 'Mr. Piccolo, Is that you?' 

Piccolo smirked at hearing the boy's voice and nodded. "Yea kid it's me."

 'We're going to use the wishes Mr. Piccolo.'

 "I know, Gohan I need you to wish me back and to Namek!" Piccolo said quickly.

 Both Yamucha and Tein jumped up at this and started to shout angrily.

 "SHUT UP!!" Piccolo roared angrily and began to explain his reasoning for the wish. "If you wish me back then Kami comes back and so does the Earth's dragon balls!" 

  'Alright Mr. Piccolo, we're going to make the wish.'

Piccolo nodded approvingly and took his hand off King Kai's back and walked away. Kiseki followed him over to where he was now standing. Tein and Yamucha were holding King Kai back as he yelled obscenities at Piccolo.

  "I TOLD YOU NOT TO USE YOUR TRAINING TO FIGHT AGAINST FREIZA!" He yelled over and over again until he finally wore himself out and turned his back to everyone.

 "So I guess you're leaving." Kiseki whispered sadly staring at the ground.

Piccolo's face softened and he turned to Kiseki smiling sadly, "We'll see each other again, I promise."

 Kiseki looked up at him and smiled sadly, "Promise?"

Piccolo nodded and Kiseki hugged him around his neck. Hesitantly Piccolo wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. They stayed like that until Piccolo's halo disappeared and he faded away.

A/N: Please Review!!! ^_^ Arigato!! 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey I'm back! Sorry for the long wait! I had a real bad case of Writers block… and it sucked… Anyways on with the Chapter! And thank you all for your Reviews!

Edited: 4/30/05

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or the song Black Balloon by the Goo Goo Dolls.

* * *

Everyone watched in horror as Piccolo dove in front of the Ki beam meant for Goku, and fell limply to the ground.

"Piccolo!" Goku shouted in disbelief staring at the downed Namek, "You… you monster! How could you do that to Piccolo!"

Frieza smirked and chuckled at the anger he was causing from Goku.

"One down…" He chuckled happily.

Gohan fell to his knees and threw his head back screaming. "PICCOLO!"

Baby's black balloon makes her fly

I almost fell into that hole in your life

His name was the last thing Piccolo heard before darkness consumed him.

And you're not thinking about tomorrow

'Cause you were the same as me

But on your knees

"I can't let you come… Please just stay here, I need to go alone."

"Not without me."

Piccolo avoided her eyes, "What about your family?" He said finally.

"They'll be okay. Please Piccolo, let me come." Kiseki pleaded taking his hand.

Piccolo's eyes widened and he looked down at her, "Kiseki…"

"Let me come." She repeated staring him in the eyes.

He stared at her, her eyes sparkling in the sunlight as she pleaded with him.

Sighing he nodded his head in defeat, "Okay, you can come."

A thousand other boys could never reach you

How could I have been the one

"Why did you want to come with me?" Piccolo asked as he rolled onto his side; the two lay in the grass under the sparkling stars.

Kiseki sighed counting the stars silently in her head; she got to 15 before she answered.

"I couldn't let you go by yourself." She said closing her eyes.

Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows and rolled back onto his back.

"What about your mom?" He asked watching the stars sparkle and shine.

Kiseki opened her eyes and turned to Piccolo. "Yes she was my mom, but…"

Piccolo turned back to her listening.

"I was adopted when I was little." She sighed, "I just want to go and see the world outside the village by my house, and maybe find my real parents."

Piccolo nodded and Kiseki rolled onto her back using her arms as a makeshift pillow. Her eyes sparkled with the light of the stars as she gazed up at them.

"Maybe one day, you'll find out who you are too." She whispered.

Piccolo turned back to the stars with a sigh, "Maybe…"

Comin' down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

**What's going on?**

Piccolo's thoughts echoed around the memories as they shifted and swirled around.

**These things happened a long time ago… Why can I still remember?**

And I go on as you get colder

Or are you someone's prayer

"Have you ever wished for something and got it?" Kiseki asked one day as the two walked through a quiet desert.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the sudden question. "What do you mean?"

"Have you ever prayed or wished for something and it came true?" She repeated.

Piccolo nodded slowly. "Yea, I guess so."

Kiseki smiled and tilted her head at him. "What was it?"

Piccolo raised his eyebrows and smiled, "I wished that… I would have a friend."

"It came true." Kiseki smiled.

Piccolo nodded with a smile. "Yea, she's walking along side of me."

You know the lies they always told you

And the love you never knew

Another memory surfaced, one that Piccolo wished he had forgotten…

A young Piccolo sat alone in a small room with only one window and a bed. He sat on the edge of the bed staring out the window at the beautiful blue sky and the hung above the thick green forest that surrounded his house. A sniffle escaped his throat and he squeezed his eyes shut causing the unleashed tears to trail down his emerald green cheeks.

"What did I do wrong?" He sobbed wiping the tears from his cheeks.

His shoulders trembled with sobs and slowly he fell over onto his side and curled up into a ball on the bed.

What's the things they never showed you

That swallowed the light from the sun

Inside your room

Heavy footsteps started to come up the stairs slowly and with every footfall Piccolo shook harder crying into his arms.

"Please… Please…" He whispered over and over to himself when the footsteps stopped at his door.

Suddenly the door flew open banging against the wall and swinging back to the outstretched hand.

"Boy…" The man growled, anger lacing his voice mingling with the awful stench of stale beer.

Piccolo's shoulders stiffened and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter.

"I'm sorry…" He whimpered wishing that he could be invisible just this once.

The man grunted and walked over to the bed, "You'll never be forgiven…" he slurred and grabbed Piccolo's collar throwing him across the room. Piccolo cried out in pain as he hit the floor and slid across it into the wall. Again he tried to curl himself up into a ball as the man approached him again.

**NO! STOP!** Piccolo roared in his mind as he watched himself be beaten.

**It was only water!** He cried trying to block the vision. **I just spilled a stupid glass of water!**

Comin' down the world turned over

And angels fall without you there

The attack on his younger self stopped turning into another memory that still lingered in his mind every once in a while; the day Kiseki died…

They had been walking in silence for over two hours, just enjoying the peace when Piccolo heard a soft click. He stopped in his tracks and whirled around facing the man he had known as his father. The man smirked and squeezed the trigger just missing Piccolo and Kiseki. The man shot the gun a second time, this time hitting Kiseki in the stomach.

Everything froze for a moment in time as Piccolo watched helplessly as Kiseki fell to the ground clutching her stomach in pain.

"Nooo!" He screamed running to Kiseki's side.

And I go on as you get colder

And there's no time left for losin'

Blood gushed out in between here fingers as she clutched helplessly at the hole in her stomach.

"Pic… it hurts…" She whimpered as blood trailed down her chin.

Piccolo shook his head tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

"Shh… don't talk… ok?" He whispered as he pressed his hand to her stomach.

By now the blood had slowly started to pool around the two.

"I'm… sorry…" Kiseki whispered in between coughs.

When you stand they fall

Comin' down the world turned over

Piccolo stared down into Kiseki's eyes in confusion.

"Why? What do you have to be sorry for?" He cried a single tear trailing down his cheek.

Kiseki smiled weakly slowly closing her eyes. "Good… bye…"

"Don't you die!" Piccolo screamed knowing that it was useless, "Please…."

And angels fall without you there

And I go on as you grow colder

All because I'm

Comin' down the years turn over

The vision suddenly stopped and Piccolo could feel himself becoming conscious again. The darkness that swirled around him slowly pulled away as he opened his eyes.

"Wha… Dende?" He mumbled as he was helped into a sitting position.

Dende nodded with a small smile and stood up with the older Namek.

"Piccolo-san!" Gohan shouted as he ran up to his friend.

Piccolo smiled weakly down at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Dad's still on Namek!" Gohan suddenly blurted out causing Piccolo's eyes to widen a bit.

"What?"

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "He didn't want to come back. He wanted to beat Freiza."

Piccolo scowled and looked up at the sky, "He'll make it Gohan don't worry." He said finally looking back down at the boy.

Gohan smiled weakly. "You think so Piccolo-san?"

"I know so." Piccolo smirked and ruffled Gohan's hair again. "He always makes it through somehow."

Gohan grinned happily and nodded. "Yea, he'll come home real soon."

Piccolo nodded and turned his gaze up to the heavens sighing, the flashbacks he had earlier still lingered in his mind.

'I'll wish you back… I promise Kiseki. You didn't deserve what happened to you…' A faint scowl crossed Piccolo's lips, 'I promise.'

And angels fall without you there

And I'll go on to bring you home

All because I'm

All because I'm

And I'll become

What you became to me

* * *

**A/N: Please Review!**


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Don't own Dbz… ^_^

A/N: Sorry for not writing this sooner the idea just came to me. This is the last Chapter, I am currently writing another story called, Who You've Become. It's about a Saiyan named Nabuca and how he watches Kakarot go insane. ^_^ Fun huh?

 I am also thinking about writing a sequel to this story but only if you all want to read it. ^_^   

One year passed since Goku fought Frieza and defeated him. Although peace never lasts for long when you live on the small planet called Earth. The new threat this time was androids created by a mad scientist named Gero. 

 Piccolo stood in the Son's yard waiting patiently for the two fighters to finish their breakfast and continue their training.

As if on cue the two Saiyans walked calmly out of their house talking and laughing with each other. 

  "Hey Piccolo!" Goku shouted with a smile waving a hand at the Namek. 

  "Good morning Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as well and ran up to his Sensei. 

Piccolo smirked down at Gohan and then turned swiftly on his heel. 

 "Let's go, we have training to do." He grunted then took off into the sky.

Gohan looked over his shoulder at his father and shrugged. Goku shrugged back and the two took off into the air catching up with Piccolo.

 The three spared all morning long before taking a break for Goku and Gohan to eat lunch. 

  "I'm starving!" Gohan exclaimed when Goku caught a large fish in the small lake they had been sparring by.

  "Will this do?" Goku grinned hold up the large fish by its tail.

Gohan nodded and set to work building a small fire to cook the fish with.

 Piccolo watched the two with mild amusement, a faint smirk touching his lips. Sighing he folded his arms over his chest and gazed up at the sky. He soon found himself lost in thought and didn't notice when Gohan and Goku finished eating and started to call his name.

 "Piccolo! PICCOLO!!!" Goku shouted now standing next to the Namek.

Piccolo startled then turned to Goku, "What?!" He shouted flushed in embarrassment.

Goku looked up at Piccolo worriedly and shook his head turning to Gohan.

 "You should head home now Gohan, remember the deal we made with your mother?"

Gohan groaned and rolled his eyes, "But dad…" He complained.

 "I know, but you know that if you don't study then your mom wont let you train anymore."

Gohan sighed and nodded taking off into the sky shouting his goodbyes.

As soon as Gohan was gone Goku turned back to Piccolo, a frown forming on his lips.  

 "What's going on Piccolo?" 

Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows at the Saiyan, "What do you mean?"

 "You know what I mean. You've been acting strange ever since you arrived on Namek. Now what's going on?"

Piccolo scowled and turned his back to Goku, "It's none of your business." He grunted.

 "Maybe not, but the other day Bulma told me you asked for the Dragon Radar. What are planning on doing with the Dragon balls?" Goku took a step forward, determination set in his eyes.

Piccolo winced and turned around staring down at Goku. Finally he gave in, sighing he unfolded his arms.

 "I'm going to use the Dragon Balls to wish someone back." He grunted.

Goku was taken aback. Who did Piccolo want to wish back?

 "Who?"

Piccolo furrowed his eyebrows and met Goku's eyes, "A friend that died a long time ago."

 "But Piccolo…" Goku started then closed his mouth. "Good luck." He smiled turning away.

Piccolo raised an eyebrow then nodded, "Thanks."

 Goku waved it off and took to the sky and flew home. 

~*~

Two hours later Piccolo arrived at the Lookout with all 7 Dragon Balls in hand and set them down together.

 'This is it.' He thought then called out the Eternal Dragon.

Kami and Mr. Popo came out to watch what was happening. Everyone stared up at the giant Dragon the stared down at them with red glowing eyes.

 **You have wakened me from my slumber, what is your wish?**

The Eternal Dragon growled.

Piccolo swallowed and took a deep breath.

  "Eternal Dragon, I wish that the woman known as Kiseki be returned to this plane and at this very spot!" He shouted.

The Eternal Dragon hesitated for a moment.

 **It cannot be done.**

Piccolo's eyes widened, "Why not?" He shouted.

 **The one you speak of has been dead for 11 years; I can only revive someone that has been dead for 1 year.**

Both Kami and Mr. Popo looked at each other a look of concern passing through their eyes.

Piccolo felt his heart sink, there had to be a way… Suddenly Piccolo's eyes widened and he clenched his fists. 

 'This has to work!' He thought to himself.

Other thoughts drifted into his mind as well but he pushed them back as he took a step forward.

 "Eternal Dragon! Can you undo something in the past?"

Kami took a step forward and Mr. Popo's eyes widened.

 "Piccolo think about what you are going to do!" Kami tried to reason with the younger Namek.

 "Shut up old man! I have made up my mind!" Piccolo hissed over his shoulder at Kami.

 **Yes.** The Dragon hissed.

Piccolo smirked his eyes shining briefly with hope.

 "Then I wish that Kiseki was never shot!" 

**You understand the consequences of that wish?** The Dragon rumbled.

 Piccolo nodded, "Yes."

The Eternal Dragon's eyes began glowed and suddenly everything went white.

"Watch out!"

A loud crack of a gun firing off echoed throughout the air.

 "Piccolo!" A young Kiseki shouted scrambling to her feet and running over to a young Piccolo.

He laid face down on the ground blood seeping from an open wound in his arm.

 "Are you okay?" Kiseki ask helping Piccolo to his feet.

Piccolo nodded wincing in pain. Slowly he looked up at the man standing in front of them.

 "So we meet again father…" He hissed furrowing his eyebrows.

The man smirked and re-aimed his gun at Piccolo's head. Piccolo scowled and raised his good arm up and aimed it at the man.

 "You plan to catch the bullet?" The man laughed placing him finger on the trigger.

Piccolo smirked, "No. I plan to blast you to Hell." 

The gun fell from the man's hands as a ball of light appeared in Piccolo's extended hand.

The man screamed as the ball of light was fired at him and enveloped him turning him into nothing but a pile of ashes.

Kiseki uncovered her eyes and looked around for the man then up at Piccolo. 

 "He's gone?" She whispered not believing what she had just seen.

Piccolo nodded once turning to her, a smile set on her face.

  "Thanks." Kiseki smiled.

 "For what?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow. 

Kiseki looked at the ground for a moment then back up at Piccolo. "For saving me." 

  Piccolo gazed into her eyes and smiled, "You're Welcome." He said putting his good arm around her.

Kiseki leaned her head against him as the two headed for the nearest city.

THE END

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
